


Toasted Angelfood

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: The Time Traveller who Bites the Sun [1]
Category: Biting the Sun - Tanith Lee
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Rebellion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly half a rorl old, I knew the Committee wanted me transition him to Older Person-hood. The only problem? The love of my life was little more than half my age, and definitely still Jang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toasted Angelfood

_'The Committee of Four BII requests your presence for an interview. Please appear as soon as possible.'_

I hit the recluse switch with a low growl and programmed the food dispenser for two servings of toasted Angelfood and Joyousness, wrinkling my nose at the smell of it. Most of it would go into the recycler, like it did every morning, but it was important to keep up appearances. The Committee monitored everything, and I couldn't afford to slip up over something as stupid as breakfast.

In the moments it took the food to prepare, I gave myself a meal injection. Then I set one of the plates and both goblets onto a tray, motioning away the servos and my messenger Bii and taking the food back into the bedroom myself.

I stopped just inside the door, indulging in a moment of admiration for my lover's lithe body as he lay sprawled on his stomach on my silvery cool float-bed, which rocked lightly in the middle of the non-wet water carpet. Leon's bodies were always delectable; thin and compact but strong, with narrow hips and a pert, perfect ass, and he'd taken to making himself just the right height to comfortably tuck his head under my chin when standing. I couldn't help but think that this body was the most attractive he'd had in a long time, with softly bronzed skin and feather soft short blonde hair streaked through with gold. Tiny golden feather wings attached to his head just behind his ears, which were a rather basic accoutrement as far as Jang bodies went, but they were still Jang.

I left the tray to hover beside the bed and sighed. At first I'd tried to tell myself that if I'd ignored the messages they would just stop. All my accounts were paid up well in advance, I had no fines levied against me, and my triennial interview and check-up wouldn't be until the end of the vrek. But it was hard not worry when they'd sent me one a day for the past ten units. I'd stalwartly ignored them all, and I was lucky then hadn't sent a messenger Bii barging in to deliver the summons more directly. 

I knew in my heart why they wanted me, and that was something I was determined to put off as long as possible.

Leon stirred in bed as I set the tray down, slowly rolling over and stretching in a way that made my cock pulse with want. He smiled up as he blinked open his eyes, holding out a hand to me. "Mmm... come here, ooma-kasma...."

I slid into bed with him gladly and crushed my lips to his rosebud sweetness, relishing in the warmth of his body in my arms and the way his soft, appreciative moan made my heart beat faster. All I wanted was to lose myself in the pleasure of his body and stop thinking altogether, and I had to force myself to pull back. "I brought you breakfast."

"To share?" Leon sat up with me, taking a goblet as I handed it to him.

"I'll have a little," I replied, resting the plate on one knee and sipping the sparkling fresh Joyousness. "I had an injection. You know I can't stand this stuff."

Leon chuckled softly, breaking off a piece of the toasted Angelfood and watching me as he chewed. "We don't have to have Toasted Angelfood for breakfast every day, you know. We could eat whatever we want. Or I'll have Angelfood and you can program something else."

Toasted Angelfood was the trendiest breakfast for Jang. Jang, as I'd been for nearly half a rorl now. As he'd been for barely a third. I thought of the ignored message from the committe and felt my stomach twist with worry. What would Leon think, if I told him what I was so afraid of? Would he even still want to be with me?

"Or I can have an injection and enjoy watching you eat," I told him, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "It's alright, ooma. I don't like the feeling of food in my stomach in the morning anyway. I'll have food with you at midday."

The answer seemed to satisfy him, and he cuddled up against my side as he ate, resting his head on my shoulder sleepily. I took a small piece - despite being crisp and fluffy, it was deceptively filling and far too sweet for me to stomach much of anyway - and pressed a kiss Leon's hair after I'd swallowed. "What do you want to do today?I heard they opened a new level in the Dimension Palace. Should we try it?"

Leon shivered against me. "Do we have to? I know it's supposed to "provide an essential outlet for negative reflexes", but it's so terrifying that it feels like it takes me forever to get over it."

"Of course not." I pressed a kiss to his forehead, secretly relieved. The Dimension Palace distorted the reality of the 80 senses and left me feeling just as unsettled as Leon. It would have been different if we could have done the level together, but as much as I liked the thought of protecting him, I knew it wasn't possible. "Anything you'd like to do, then?"

"Mmm... we haven't been to the Dream Rooms in a while."

I felt a rush of pleasure at the suggestion and banked it down; the Dream Rooms were decidedly anti-Jang. Thankfully I had a good excuse to decline. "But I couldn't dream with you. Why don't we have some oxygen injections and go diving together in the sunlight sea?"

Leon popped the last piece of Angelfood in his mouth, then leaned over to set the plate and his goblet back on the tray, which moved closer to us in anticipation of his need. Then he climbed up onto my lap, thighs on either side of my hips, and wrapped his arms around my neck. "I have a better idea."

 

"Mmm?" I set my goblet aside blindly, knowing the tray would move to catch it, and stroked my hands around his waist. "Does it involve having love?"

"Lots," Leon sighed against my lips as he began to kiss me, arching closer, sending a pulse of arousal through me. "We rent a floater... spend the day having love in the clouds... have some ecstasy and have dinner and have love again...."

"That sounds so very derisann," I murmured, and gave into the urge to press him back into the bed, blanketing him with my body and feeling my nerves shiver with pleasure at every place that we touched. "And now?"

"Of course we have love now too," he replied, azure eyes warm with adoration and contentment. "Oh, ooma, you know I can't resist you...."

I took the invitation of his upturned lips, licking past them to claim his mouth and finding the lingering sweetness of the Angelfood far more appealing than when I ate it. But then, Leon somehow had always made everything more appealing. I loved the feel of his lithe body underneath me as he arched and rocked up against me, his cock growing harder as we moved together, as my own desire grew. I loved that he was predominantly male like I was, loved that somehow he always smelled and tasted the same no matter what his body looked like. I liked the vivid azure of his eyes, which had been what had drawn me to him when I'd first seen him that day in the park, and which he'd kept the same for me ever since.

I let thoughts drift away under the pleasure of kissing him, his elegant throat and collarbone, softly muscled chest and golden nipples. I loved the way he gasped and writhed when I kissed and nibbled at the tender insides of his thighs, mouthing at his sack before finally taking the hard length of his cock in my mouth. I loved the taste and scent of his arousal, the way his fingers curled and clenched in my hair as he rocked up into my mouth, gasping in pleasure.

"Oh ooma, you drive me so... ahh! Yes, so good, so insumatt, I.... " Leon sucked a breath between his teeth, fingers tightening in my hair. Sometimes he would let me bring him to climax just with my lips and tongue, and I loved the taste and sensation as he spilled in my mouth. This morning I could sense a growing impatience in him, until finally he pulled me up and claimed my mouth hungrily. "I need more, I need you inside me. Please...."

"Anything you want, my ooma," I murmured, making a motion towards my messenger Bii and grabbing the small bottle of lubricant it dropped on the bed.

We'd had love before sleeping, and Leon's body was still lax and slick, and he arched up against my fingers as I slid them inside him. "I'm good, I'm good. Just please...."

"Shhh...." I pulled one of the love cushions from the side of the float bed and pushed it under his hips, leaning over him to catch his mouth as I carefully rocked inside him. The familiar slick heat of his body felt no less insummatt than he had the first time we'd married and had love, and I rocked deep with a harder thrust, gasping against his mouth. "Oh, ooma...."

"Yes, just like that..." Leon's thighs tightened around my hips, welcoming my thrusts, his breath in gasps of pleasure as he dotted soft kisses against my mouth. "Drive me so completely zaradann... like nothing else, love, feels so good to have you inside me, one with me...."

"Like no one else," I breathed, and meant it. I dropped my lips to lick up the length of his neck, tasting his skin and feeling him shudder against me as I buried myself in his sweetness again and again. "Stay with me forever, ooma-kasma. Let's stay married for vreks and vreks...."

"I don't want anyone but you," he gasped, crying out as I gave a harder thrust into him. "Oh yes, more!"

I knew so well how to move and please him that I should have been able to lose myself completely in having love with him, but my words reawakened my worries, and it was hard to ignore them. I didn't want anyone but Leon, I'd known that almost since the first time we married. I'd still eventually married and had love with everyone in his circle once he'd brought me into it - it would have been impolite and quite unfashionable not to - but never for more than a handful of units, and I'd always come back to him. The thought that I could easily soon lose all of that - lose him - was more than I could stand.

"I want you forever," I gasped again, pressing closer, lips trembling as they found his. I couldn't keep the thickness out of my voice or stop the flood of words. "Never want to leave you... my Leon, my ooma...."

"Always yours," he breathed, rocking up onto my cock as his fingers dug into my back. I felt his body tighten and shudder around me, the pleasure of his climax washing over me as he cried my name against my lips.

I tried to get control of my emotions, slowing, pressing soft kisses to every inch of his face as he caught his breath. My own pleasure wasn't nearly as important as just being close to him. Still, Leon caught my face in his hands and pulled my lips to his, kissing me long and slow. "Lay on your back. I want to ride you."

My fingers curled around Leon's hips as he lowered himself onto my cock, grinding down onto me, taking the full length of my cock up inside him. He braced his hands on my shoulders as he began to move on me, but his eyes seemed worried as he looked down on me. "I want all of that," he breathed, and leaned down to kiss me. "All of it. You, always and only you, ooma. I'll marry you for a whole rorl and then marry you again. Please don't ever doubt that, I love you so much...."

His words were even more intoxicating than the pleasure of his body, and I held him to me tightly, closing my eyes and rocking up into him as pleasure finally stilled my thoughts. I let myself believe him, burying myself in him again and again until my pleasure crested, spilling inside him as he murmured soft words of love and approval against my lips.

Leon curled against me as I caught my breath, fingers idly tracing the faint swirls of silver I'd requested in the ice blue skin of this body. I tightened one arm around him, but found his eyes still worried as he watched me.

I lifted my fingers to trace his jaw. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he said softly, eyebrows furrowing. "Just that there's obviously something wrong with you and you don't seem to want to tell me."

I looked away from him, letting out a long breath. "... I don't want to worry you."

"Too late for that," he replied, and pressed a kiss to my jaw, voice soft. "Tell me. Please...."

I turned to curl into him, pressing my face to his hair and suddenly wanting to be as close to him as possible. I didn't want to talk about it, because talking about it meant admitting it to myself. But he deserved to know. "... you know I've been Jang for almost half a rorl now."

Leon's fingers tightened on my back. "I know. That doesn't matter to me."

"I know it doesn't," I replied, and held him tighter. "But eventually it will matter to others."

"Well _vixaxn_ them!" he replied fiercely, drawing back to look at me. "I don't care what anyone thinks!"

"I don't either," I replied, feeling my heart twist and trying to find the right words. "But that's not the problem. The Council's been sending me summons for units. They don't say why, but... Ooma, most of my old circle is already...."

I watched his lips press together tightly but still tremble. "Transitioned," he managed in a hoarse whisper, and I closed my eyes, stomach sinking.

".... yeah."

"But if your official age and status is changed...."

"I know." I could barely manage the words, but we both knew what it meant. An Older Male with a Jang? It just wasn't done. It _couldn't_ be done. A Jang wouldn't have love without marriage, something that Older People were not permitted do. And even if he were to defy Jang tradition and stay with me... a Jang was in the prime of his life, carefree, vibrant and wild. Being Jang meant irresponsible parties at all hours of the day, having bodies with wings and hooves and wearing transparent silks and bangles and toe rings. And once one had experienced enough of that bright decadence, they calmed and progressed and naturally became what I knew I should be and at the same time rejected with all of my heart.

"You've been pretending for vreks, haven't you?" Leon whispered, suddenly horrified. "You've been pretending for me. All these parties we've been to and the groshing bodies you've worn and all the times we've been married...." his jaw trembled, azure eyes suddenly bright with tears. "I'm holding you back, aren't I?"

" _Never,_ " I hissed, and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. At the same time his reaction was so completely the opposite of what I'd feared that I felt my heart leap with joy. "You're all that matters to me, and as long as you want me I'm going to stay with you. No matter how many horns and wings and fur and scales I have to wear or how much of that drumdik Angelfood I have to cram down my throat. Nothing matters to me but you!"

"Oh, ooma!" Leon gave a soft sob and buried his face in my chest. "I love you so much!"

When we'd both calmed we went out to sit by the pool, enjoying the sun through the plexglass. I sipped the remains of my Joyousness even though the fizz had gone out of it, cuddling Leon closer to me on the cushions.

"We can't be the only ones who've had this happen, can we?" Leon said, twisting to look up at me.

"I don't know," I replied, trying to think through everyone I knew. "By the time the members of my old circle started transitioning I wasn't paying much attention to them anymore. I'd already met you. Maybe that just part of transitioning, that you stop paying attention to Jang and stop getting married."

"But there must be people who fall in love like we did," he insisted. "I don't care how unfashionable it is to be married this long. We can't be the only ones. If we go to the Committee together and explain things... they can't force you to become an Older Person if you don't want to!"

"Can't they?" I shook my head helplessly. "You know the Committee. The don't handle exceptions well. I don't want to take that chance, Leon."

"But what else can we do?"

For a long moment I just looked back at him, drinking in the gaze of those vibrant azure eyes, more trusting than afraid. Then I smiled, cupping his face and leaning in to kiss him softly. "Let's travel. Let's go get new bodies and then take my bird plane to Four BAA. It will take ages for our records to follow us over there. We can rent that floater you wanted and have love, and then tour the android farms and see everything there until the Committee catches up to summon me. Then we'll go to Four BEE and do it all over again."

Leon's smile was tentative but sweet, and he reached up to mirror my touch on his cheek. "But we haven't had these bodies for 30 units yet."

"Then we'll go drown so they have to give us new ones."

"You hate suiciding." Leon smiled, pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"I told you. Nothing matters to me but you, my ooma-kasma."

Leon slid his arms around my shoulders and pressed close. "I love you too."

~~~


End file.
